


night windows

by tomlinstubble



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, harry is louis' baby, louis is harry's baby, this is just fluffy and short tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinstubble/pseuds/tomlinstubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heart beating in time with his boy’s, he wants to sink into him and stay forever. Louis takes comfort in the fact that part of him at least figuratively shares Harry’s body as he turns around in Harry’s arms to trace the smaller bird, his bird, displayed on Harry’s chest." </p><p>Or Louis just loves Harry a lot and even in the middle of the night, they always find home in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night windows

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a little over 1K of fluff, set during the boys' winter break. Title and inspiration from "Night Windows" by The Weakerthans.

It’s early morning when Louis wakes to a cold breeze filling the bedroom he and Harry share. He takes a moment to wipe the sleep from his eyes and is greeted with the sight of Harry snoring soundly a few inches away. Just past Harry’s sleeping form is the bedroom window that’s been opened just an inch, letting the winter air encompass them. Louis tries to remember exactly why the window’s open; recalling the fantastic sex he and Harry did have early after one too many glasses of wine (the kind Harry always purposely buys because it makes Louis extra giggly and pliant). After they finished, he vaguely remembers Harry murmuring something to the effect of, “Lou it’s a bit warm in here don’t y’think?” And Louis can never deny Harry anything, especially in a post-coital haze where absolutely everything is filled with _HarryHarryHarry_ , so it’s likely he had been the source of the thing that had woken him up before the sun on his very precious day off.

He goes to shut it, wincing slightly when his bare feet hit the cool hardwood floor. He slides the glass pane down gently, careful not to wake Harry. He hears Harry snuffle, turning to see that the boy had gone from cuddled in on himself to spread out on his back like a starfish, mile-long limbs invading Louis’ side of the bed. He wiggles and snuffles a few moments more before settling again. Louis figures he should be annoyed, because that is _his_ side and he’s _claimed_ the left side since they would squeeze into Harry’s bunk at the X Factor house. Instead a smile tugs at his lips and a warmth pools in his belly, classic signs he’s being endeared by Harry Styles yet again. So he decides not to be a complete menace and run full force to the bed with the intent to jump and land on Harry none too gently. Louis remains in his place by the window, eyes fixated on the rise and fall of Harry’s chest. Stuck on way his tattoos, the swirls of ink permanently etched on his body for no one else but Louis, move with it.

Harry looks so peaceful, with all the tension of the last few months of tour and promo drained from his face. Louis bites his lip with guilt thinking of Harry’s boyish, cherubic features pulled tight into a frown on the most trying days. The thing is, Harry feels so much, is so young, and is thrust into the media circus all on his own much too often for Louis’ liking. Louis can tell when Harry beings to dissociate, when PR stunts and rumors get particularly out of hand. He’s always there to soothe Harry, to be funny, strong, whatever Harry needs him to be at the time, but he can never stop the source of Harry’s distress. He goes back to the conversation he had with Harry’s mum on the day he and Harry moved into their first flat together. Anne had pulled him aside with a Worried Mother Look on her face if Louis’ ever seen one. She made Louis promise to take care of her son, so he feels like a bit of a disappointment when he can’t protect Harry as he sees fit, Harry being his baby and all.

His thoughts threaten to turn into Overthinking, but that cycle is interrupted by Harry wrapping his arms around him, immediately cradling Louis’ back to his chest, chin coming to rest atop Louis’ head. “What’re you doing out of bed, boo?”

“Just shutting out the draft, love,” Louis replies, “ _someone_ made me get up, post-orgasm of all times, and let cold January air in.” Harry snorts in return, kissing the back of Louis’ neck before nuzzling into his tousled hair. “Well _someone_ gave me quite a workout last night,” Harry quips, poking Louis’ side, earning him a small squeal from the boy in his arms.

“Hey, I pride myself on our sex acrobatics,” Louis returns with a bit of a pout.

They fall into silence as Harry begins gently sway them side-to-side. It’s A Thing they do when Harry can tell Louis is off and attempting to mask it through banter. Harry knows Louis has his own demons that he deals with inwardly, from years of restraining himself and putting up a front for the cameras. Louis is immediately relaxed, his tense shoulders drooping as he leans back, Harry supporting a little more of his weight. Louis moves his head upwards to look at Harry and they exchange a soft kiss, nothing more than a brush of the lips, but Louis feels more at home than ever.

“Thank you,” is all Louis whispers against Harry’s lips.

“’S nothing, love. You take such good care of me, y’know, least I could do is return the favor,” Harry tells him, following a kiss to Louis’ nose (one of his favorite places to kiss Louis because he adorably scrunches is nose afterwards every time).

Louis feels lighter, like his earlier swirl of thoughts were being suffocated by Harry’s strong arms and he could burst from how well Harry understands him, how in tune they are to each other’s needs. They stay like that for a while, and Louis believes he could truly get lost in Harry. Heart beating in time with his boy’s, he wants to sink into him and stay forever. Louis takes comfort in the fact that part of him at least figuratively shares Harry’s body as he turns around in Harry’s arms to trace the smaller bird, his bird, displayed on Harry’s chest. Even after a year Harry still beams with pride when Louis pays the birds attention and Louis can see his mouth turn upward in a smirk.

“Bedtime now?” Louis asks in a soft voice he reserves just for Harry. Harry guides them back towards the bed and is immediately on Louis as soon as they slide under the duvet, attempting to twist him into his position as the little spoon. Usually Louis lets Harry baby him however the boy sees fit but tonight he’s not having it.

“No, no, no Harold not tonight,” Louis tuts as he wiggles out of Harry’s grasp, who is now giggling at Louis’ petulance. He motions for Harry to turn around, and Harry gets the hint, situating himself so Louis can be the big spoon, curling inward just a bit more to make his long frame as small as possible. Louis’ arms come to hold him tightly by the waist, and he hears Louis let out a “Hmmph, much better,” before they relax against each other. Louis runs the tips of his fingers lazily against the juts of Harry’s hipbones, both boys exchanging I love yous before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.tomlinsonstubble.tumblr.com/) if you'd like! 
> 
> thank you for reading, comments/kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
